


caricature of intimacy

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: The night is unkind to Mukuro Ikusaba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written ikuzono in so long holy heck

_Rain beats down on your skull and blurs your vision. It smells of asbestos and formaldehyde but you can't discern why. Gunfire and shouting echo on all sides of you, but it's almost as if you're not really there._

_Your fingers slip off the trigger - your hands are cold from the freezing rain and the gun is so slippery - and you bite down on your lip. The salty iron of blood fills your mouth, but it's no different than the blood that's been stuck in between your teeth for months._

_The prisoner is still kneeling uselessly in front of you, his tears mixing with the rain. His hands are pressed together in prayer as he shakes, whispering words that you don't recognize. He's helpless, and he knows it. The second that his lips stop moving, you take a deep breath, the blood from your lip retreating back into your throat. The skin on your face feels tight._

_The bullet buries itself in his forehead before you realize that you pulled the trigger._

-

Mukuro's eyes shot open.

No longer did she violently sit up, no longer did sweat roll down her face, but her heart hammered just the same. Two years ago, she had killed an enemy soldier as instructed, but it still made her feel ill.

Tears gathering in her eyes, Mukuro kicked her quilt off, and got out of bed. Suddenly cold, she grabbed a hoodie from the end of her bed and pulled it on over her pajamas. With that taken care of, she crept out of her dorm room.

It was almost pitch dark in the hallways, but that was to be expected at two in the morning. She steadied her breathing and headed for the staircase, going all the way down to the ground floor.

The dining hall was miraculously unlocked, which meant that Mukuro didn't have to bother with trying to pick the lock. She pushed the door open slowly, and pushed past the disarray of tables, going for the kitchen.

Inside was a surprise. Instead of the quiet loneliness that Mukuro was expecting, she encountered someone standing at the stove.

"M-Maizono-san?"

Sayaka turned her head and smiled, "Hi, Ikusaba-san! Nice to see you!"

Mukuro blinked at her cheery attitude, "It's two in the morning," she stated.

"Uh-huh," Sayaka responded, "Couldn't sleep?"

"I, er," Mukuro stumbled, "Yeah. That. Why are you awake?"

Sayaka said, "I'm writing a song. I can't go to bed until I get the first draft down, or I'll lose my flow. But I'm hungry, so I thought I'd cook some noodles to eat while I work."

Mukuro nodded, yawning a bit, "I just need to drink something warm."

"Milk?" Sayaka asked, "The expensive stuff is in the fridge."

"I'm allergic," Mukuro said.

Sayaka said, "Oh, too bad! I'm making tea, though, if you want some!"

Mukuro took a few steps closer to the idol, "What kind of tea?"

_Don't say peppermint, don't say peppermint._

"Honey lemon," Sayaka said, "It's good for my voice."

Mukuro smiled, "I-If it's okay, then I'd like some."

Sayaka replied, "No problem at all! Do you want to hang around here until I'm done?"

Mukuro nodded and jumped up on the counter, then sat down and watched.

-

Somehow, Sayaka had managed to talk Mukuro into coming back to her room with her. Mukuro wasn't entirely sure of what had happened in the conversation, but she knew that she was sitting on Sayaka's armchair, drinking hot tea.

Sayaka was fiercely scribbling away on notebook paper, occasionally stopping to take a bite of her instant noodles, or to gulp back some of her tea. Mukuro watched her with interest, as her eyelids grew heavier.

At half past four, Sayaka got up from her desk, and yawned, "Okay, done. Now I've got to sleep."

Mukuro stood up, "I'll go, then. Thanks for having me."

Sayaka's eyes widened, "You don't have to! Er, I mean... I'd... like it if you stayed."

Mukuro tilted her head, "But you're going to sleep."

A faint blush appeared on Sayaka's cheeks, "My bed can fit two people."

Mukuro looked down at her feet, "I... might have a nightmare, though. I'd hate to disturb you."

"You won't!" Sayaka said, a tad bit too enthusiastic, "Please stay."

Mukuro smiled, won over, "Okay."

She snuggled close to Sayaka in the dark room, feeling strangely blissful. It was warm under the covers. Mukuro had never shared a bed with anyone before, but she doubted that it was always this peaceful.

Mukuro fell asleep to the steady rhythms of Sayaka's heart and breathing. The nightmares didn't bother her again that night.

-

The next night, as Mukuro's hand closed tightly around her doorknob, she heard Sayaka call out.

"Ikusaba-san!"

She turned her head in time to see Sayaka run up to her with a concerned expression, "Are you okay?"

Mukuro shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just... nervous I'll have another nightmare, I guess."

Sayaka's voice softened, "You can come over again, if you want. You slept like a rock last night."

Mukuro rubbed the back of her neck, "I couldn't impose on you-"

Sayaka cut her off by gently kissing her cheek, "You wouldn't be imposing."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure!" Sayaka replied, her cheeks pink.

Mukuro smiled gently, silently nodded, then followed Sayaka into her room.

It was the first completely peaceful night that Mukuro had had in a long time.


End file.
